


Oh, Brother

by allthings



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Implied Incest, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse thinks about his brother.</p><p>Warning: Very mild, implied incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Brother

Brother, how I long to touch you. To have your warm arms around me and actually _feel_ them; that is what I want. All I am is a hollow shell, a cold metal suit of armour. If it wasn’t for you I don’t think I could live like this. But I have faith in you, my brother. If anyone can find a way to restore us, it is you. But it’s more than that. It’s more than just because of the belief that you can get my body back. I’m here because you need me, and as long as you need me I could never leave you. So I fear the moment you stop needing me, the moment it doesn’t matter if I’m by your side or not. Because that is the day I lose my reason to live. That is the day I lose you.

And some people would say I love you more than a brother should. But they don’t understand what you’ve done for me, what you mean to me, how you make me feel. I am cold, I am metal, I am but a soul encased in a silver cage. Yet you still see me; not the cage but the bird inside. And when you touch me it’s like you’re touching a real human being. I want to touch you back with warm, living flesh. I want to be able to give you the same sweet caresses and gentle punches and soothing strokes. I want to hold you in my arms and feel both of our hearts beating in unison. I want to _feel_ you.

I don’t know what all this means. It’s blurred between wanting my body and wanting yours. All I know is that Brother, I long to touch you.


End file.
